


Operation: Grofflin.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anthony is the gay best friend in this fic, Daveed and Pippa are pranksters, I'm just warning you, Jon is gorgeous, Lin is a bit of a scaredy cat, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, This Is STUPID, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lin wants Jon to notice him, but he can't judging the few times they see each other backstage. So Anthony, being the concerned friend that he is, gets Daveed and Maria to pull hilarious pranks on Lin, so Groff could see him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... First Grofflin fic... HOPE YOU LIKE... *hyperventilates*

Jonathan Groff was so gorgeous.

That's all Lin could think of, even with the little time they see each other backstage. Groff is onstage for a total of 9 minutes, and Lin is basically the whole show. Even with the rare occasions they communicate to each other backstage, it's usually just a friendly wave. Lin is proud of this, however, he is a very nervous person, and a wave hello to Jonathan Groff isn't anything to ashamed of. Today was no exception.

Jonathan walked off stage after singing 'You'll be back' and briskly waved hello. 

Lin started sweating hardly, took a gulp, and nervously waved back. 

Jonathan giggled and walked back downstairs.

Lin let out a heavy sigh. What an accomplishment! He actually waved back, and got him to laugh! He smiled brightly at Anthony as if to say: 'I DID IT! I BEAT MY EXTREME AWKWARDNESS AND GOT HIM TO GIGGLE!'

Anthony rolled his eyes and smiled, and he walked onstage with Lin to perform.

-Later-

"Lin, you have been smiling and waving for too long. You gotta get some action! Start kissing him!" Anthony lectured. Lin rolled his eyes. This was the same thing that had happened before. Lin waved hello, feels good about it, and Anthony gives a dramatic lecture in his dressing room on he should do better. 

"I'll have you know that waving hello to Jonathan is hard." Lin countered.

"You've got to man up! At least get his attention."

"But how?"

Anthony only smirked. He knew only two people on the cast who could get people's attention in a dramatic, hilarious way. "With the help of Thomas Jefferson and Eliza Schuyler, of course." 

"Daveed and Phillipa? They're the biggest practical jokers on the show!" Lin said. "They're only going to embarrass me!"

"Yes! Then Groff would pity you, which would get him closer to you... and BAM! You have a couple." Anthony explained.

Lin had to admit, Anthony was good at making extremely bazaar plans sound slightly logical. "But Daveed and Phillipa?"

Anthony laughed. "You're such a scaredy cat! What are they going to do that's so horrible?"

"Yes, what are we going to do, Pippa?" 

Lin and Anthony jumped startledly, and turned around to reveal that both Daveed and Pippa were standing at the door.

"How long were you here?" Lin asked still a little shaken.

"Long Enough." Phillipa answered. "We'll help you."

"Besides. I've made a bet with Reneé saying that you two would be together." Daveed uttered.

"I still never agreed to be pranked." Lin states.

"So it's settled. Operation Grofflin is a go." Anthony assured.

"That's what your calling us? Grofflin?" Lin questioned.

"I think it's kind of cute." Phillipa said.

"Prepare for the pranks of your life, Lin." Daveed said dramatically. "Oh! And see you for tomorrow's show."

Anthony, Daveed, and Phillipa all Lin's dressing room. Leaving a confused, slightly excited Lin.

"What just happened?" Lin said, thinking out loud.


	2. The First Day of Operation:Grofflin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrase "Dippa'd" came from lavio123! Check her out!

Lin walked in the theater the next day extremely early, so he could avoid seeing Daveed and Pippa. No matter how amazingly hot Jon was, he was not getting pranked. EVER.

He vigilantly walked down the stairs to his dressing room, and gingerly turned the doorknob, however, it was locked.

A voice came from within the room. "I got it!" Lin's face went from slightly confused to frightened. Who was in his dressing room? Why were they in his dressing room? He was about to find out.

The door swung open with Daveed and Pippa's smiling faces at the entrance. Lin groaned.

"What did you do to my dressing room?"

"Oh, nothing, you should get ready. Also, stay away from the closet." Daveed coaxed.

Daveed and Pippa sauntered out of the room, both of them laughing. Lin knew that it was going to be a extremely long day.

Lin walked cautiously into his room and put his things down. He picked up his phone out of his pocket and started texting.

_"Anthony. I think Daveed and Pip put a bomb in my room." -L_

_"Lol why?" -A_

_"They we're in my room and they locked the door. How did they even get in?" -L_

_"Lololololololol." -A_

_"SMH." -L_

_"You'll be thanking me when your making out with him." -A_

_"STFU." -L_

_"Lololololololol." -A_

Lin stopped texting when he heard footsteps walking across the hall-- This must be Dav and Pippa.

"Stay away from my room, you weirdos!" Lin shouted from the room. He expected a witty remark, like Daveed would say, only it wasn't Daveed walking down the hall. It was Jonathan.

Jonathan turned to his room with a perplexed look on his face. Lin was a sweating, speechless mess. What do you say in a situation like this? What do you do?

"I'm sorry, it wasn't- I didn't- DAVEED AND PIPPA!" He stammered. Lin couldn't get a grip on himself. He was about to cry if he didn't hear the beautiful noise of Jon's giggle.

"It's okay, I know they're a bunch of troublemakers." He then turned and winked, and strolled away to his dressing room.

Lin fell back on his couch smiling and giggling like a fool. "He winked at me!" Lin said to himself because talking to yourself is totally not weird. "He winked at me! Oh, this is great! Anthony has to know this!" Lin rapidly snatched his phone out of his pocket.

_"Anthony!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -L_

_"What Lin?" -A_

_"Jon WINKED at meeeeeeeeeeee!_

_"...be there in 5!" -A_

**-Later-**

"So, lemme get this straight." Anthony spoke. "He winked at you, just because Daveed and Pippa we're mentioned?"

Lin nodded excitedly. "Imagine what they would do if _pranked_ me!"

"So, now you want to be pranked?" Anthony assumes.

"How bad can it be?" Lin says as he's dusting off his costume. He walks across the room to get his hair gel, when he suddenly stepped on a button. His face turns red as he looks up and sees a sack of powdered sugar. The sack was connected to a rope, which was connected to a tunnel, which he triggered. Lin gulped and watched the sack of sugar drop on his head, dispersing white powder from his head to his ankles.

Anthony tried to hold in his laugh as Lin shrieked. The whole cast came rushing in, including a giggling Daveed and Phillipa.

"YOU JUST GOT DIPPA'D!" Phillipa hollered.

"Really, guys?" Leslie said sarcastically. "REALLY?"

Daveed kept laughing. "You guys just don't know comedy gold when you see it."

The whole cast groaned and went back to all of their respected dressing rooms-- all except for Jonathan.

He walked up to Lin and scooped a bit of sugar off his cheek.

"Just so you know, I think you look hot like that. I'm a _major_ sweet tooth." Jonathan whispered, and then he walked off.

Lin and Anthony looked at each other and smiled. Operation Grofflin has begun.


	3. Hair

Lin walked into his dressing room as he did yesterday, only a little more relaxed. Sure, the powdered sugar took hours to wash out of his hair, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jon. If only he would hang around Lin more...

Lin walked up to his room, and opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw, only it wasn't Daveed and Pippa trying to prank him.

Lin blushed and tried to stammer out words. "Wh- why are y-ou, in m-m-my dressing room?"

"Oh Lin," he said as he started to turn around. "I just needed some hair gel for Pippa. I think she ran out. You understand, right?" 

Lin began blushing even harder. "Oh, um, it's fine, Jon... You could b-borrow some... you know... for Pippa..."

"Stupendous. Thank you~" Jon said whispering in his ear. He pecked Lin on the cheek, and walked away to continue getting ready.

Lin closed the door and locked it in hopes that Jon wouldn't hear the shrieks of happiness that Lin was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Lin paused his joyful screaming when he heard a knock on the door, assuming it was Anthony asking why he was screaming so loud, he opened it. Lin facepalmed himself. Opening the door was a immense mistake.

"Hello Daveed. Hello Pippa." He said.

"Did Jon ask for something in your room, perhaps?" Pippa said eagerly.

"Yes... why--." Lin stopped. He just made an awful realization. What if Jon was _in_ on the prank this time?

"No reason." Daveed said, with a poisonous smile curving his face. "Continue on with your day." 

Lin eyed them as they walked down the hallway, making dramatic, cliché, evil laughter. He took a step back and closed his door. Time to get on with his humiliating, probably painful day.

-Later-

"So then, I told Jasmine to back of, because that was my deluxe edition of Mean Girls CD, and she would probably break it anyway." Anthony rambled, but Lin didn't respond. Anthony sensed their was a problem.

"So, what's wrong Lin?" 

"Today isn't going to be good." Lin sighed.

"Why not?"

"Daveed and Pippa are doing a prank that involves my hair."

"How can you tell?" Anthony questioned.

"They both know I take a long time with my perfect ponytail, and they had Jon steal my hair gel, at least I think."

"Did he get away with stealing your hair gel?"

"He kissed me on the cheek."

"So, he got away with it. Maybe you should watch your back."

Lin nodded. "I will!" 

Only Lin didn't watch his back. He stepped on the same exact button as he did yesterday, with the same string triggering the same tunnel. Only it wasn't a sack of flour this time. It was a bucket of _water_ instead of a sack of powdered sugar.

"How ironic." Anthony muttered as a bucket of water poured on Lin. Lin shrieked even louder than yesterday, and the cast came pouring in.

Jon gasped. "OMG! Your hair is all puffy! Pippa, when you asked me to take his hair gel, I thought it was because it was for you, not for a prank!"

Daveed smiled and shrugged. "You just got Dippa'd!"

Lin groaned. "It takes hours to straighten my hair, plus you got me wet! I NEED MY GEL!"

Daveed and Pippa were cracking up of the floor by now, and the whole cast groaned and went back to get ready.

Jon rolled his eyes and Pippa and Daveed. "Come to my dressing room, Lin, I can help with your hair, and get you out of those wet clothes."

Lin smiled sympatheticly and prodded out the room with Jon. 

Anthony gave Lin a thumbs up, and mouthed 'KISS HIM!'

Lin nodded and gave a thumbs up back. He was totally going to kiss Jonathan Groff. Right?


End file.
